A Journey Of Friendship
by Twilight MoonShine
Summary: One dream! One hope! One wish! And a secret? Even Team Plasma and Team Rocket and other teams?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone it's Twilight MoonShine! I have recently wrote a "Pokemon" Fanfiction called "A Journey Of Friendship" There are so many mysteries waiting to be solved. I thought I would write something. If you thought I stopped trying to be a writer I would ****_never_**** give up on my dream. I just had to write a huge story. There is gonna be a mysterious power that the main character has. It might be confusing at the beginning but it will be awesome! So, with that the story will begin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "POKEMON" AT ALL!**

Lily stood there, unsure of what to do. "How can I keep my _secret_ from Team Plasma?" Lily asked herself. "Is there something wrong?" a random person asked her. "Team Plasma is after me... because I have a _secret. _ I can turn into any Pokemon. By the way, my name is Lily..." Lily explained. "I'm N and you're not the only person Team Plasma is after. I can hear the inner voices of Pokemon. That's why Team Plasma is after me," N explained. "Wow that's amazing!" Lily said happily. A few minutes later, N and Lily heard a familiar voice. "Well, look what we have here, Lily and N..." The Team Plasma grunts said. "Team Plasma!" N and Lily yelled at the same time.

Lily turned into a Pikachu which is, a yellow electric mouse type pokemon. "Lily, can you use thunderbolt on Team Plasma?" N asked and Lily used thunderbolt on Team Plasma. Team Plasma then ran away. Lily then turned back into a human. A group of people walked up to Lily and N. "Hi N!" They said. "Hi Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Brock, May, Max, Misty, Togepi, Dawn, Piplup, Riley, Lucario, Virgil, and Eevee." N said. "Who is the person standing next to you N?" Misty asked. "I'm Lily and it's nice to meet you." Lily sarcastically said. "Guess what?" Lily asked. "What?" Everyone replied. "I can turn into any pokemon at any time." Lily confidently said. "Yeah right," Misty sarcastically replied. Lily turned into a Pikachu and used thunderbolt on Misty. "Well, you deserved it," N said.

Before Lily could turn back into being a human, everyone heard _"past the wind and into the stars."_ Everyone then turned around. _"Team Rocket that's a name!" _ Team Rocket was standing on a huge rock. "We are after Pikachu!" Meowth yelled and N stepped in front of Pikachu. He did not let Team Rocket see Pikachu. Lily turned back into being a human but Moewth had seen it. "That Pikachu turned into a human!" Meowth yelled as James threw a pokeball. "Onix, use tackle!" James yelled as they began to run away. They were running away from Team Rocket as fast as they possibly could. Officer Jenny then appeared. "Hi everyone, what's going on?" She said as she noticed they were running. "An Onix is chasing us!" Everyone yelled as they continued to run away. What on Earth are you talking about? Officer Jenny asked them. "Over there!" Cilan yelled. "Cilan there is no Onix chasing you. Is there an invisible Onix chasing you?" Officer Jenny replied.

Cilan sighed 'at least James's Onix isn't chasing us now,' Cilan thought. Riley happened to notice something up ahead. "Stay on guard everyone," Riley said as if he was serious. 'Why would Riley make the situation as if we're walking into danger,' Lily thought. "Riley. Why is the _'mountain'_ moving closer to us if we are not walking?" Lily asked. Ash stopped walking also. "Wow! Lily is right about the _'mountain' _moving closer!" Ash commented and Riley face-palmed. "Ash, that's not a mountain... That's James's Onix!" Riley replied. Suddenly, James's Onix used tackle and everyone except Team Rocket got sent flying in the air. Everyone realized that at some point they would fall. They were doomed. Suddenly, they landed on Staraptor. "Good timing Pokemon Rangers," Officer Jenny commented. "Can we take you to the Ranger Union? We have to talk to you about Lily's _'special power,'_" All of thePokemon Rangers said. "Okay," Everyone said at the same time.

**Hello again! It's me Twilight! =^.^= Okay, did I mention I like using emoticons? Well, probably not. So, great way to begin a story! Then end the chapter in a cliff-hanger! Lol so, Read, Review, Favorite and Follow! The next chapter will come in a moment's notice! If you're read "New Ninja" I DID NOT QUIT WRITING IT! So Read on! I have to go... so Bye for now! =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone it's Twilight MoonShine! Okay, you probably already know the news. This is chapter 2! I promised everyone that this chapter ****_will_**** be posted. It finally did. I have to finish writing chapter 3! I'm sorry that this chapter took a while to post! Also, if the dialogue is confusing please let me know. There are going to be grammar mistakes so as usual, please let me know what the mistakes are. I ****_will_**** try my best at writing! okay, I'm using too many "!". I hope everyone likes this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "POKEMON" AT ALL! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AT ALL! **

The wind blew fiercely and strongly. 'A storm _must_ be coming in' a Pokemon Ranger thought. Lightning almost struck everyone when a Pokemon Ranger guided Staraptor to safety. We finally arrived at the Ranger Union. "That was close!" All the Pokemon Rangers said at the same time. Everyone got off the Staraptor. "Is everyone okay?" One of the Pokemon Rangers asked everyone. "Yes we're okay," everyone replied at the same time. The Pokemon Rangers lead everyone to a room where there were a lot of chairs. 'That must be where the meeting is taking place,' Lily thought. Everyone sat down. "We're sure you know that Team Plasma is after Lily because of her _secret,"_ One of the Pokemon Rangers said. 'Oh no! I haven't told everyone about Team Plasma being after me,' Lily thought. Lily ran out of the room crying. Suddenly, she felt as if she wasn't alone. Lily turned around and N happened to be behind her. Lily thought he was about about to say something when everyone heard people screaming, followed by a loud crash. Everyone in the room ran out and they all ran outside.

Everyone saw a man with green hair and he was wearing a cloak. When N saw him he hid behind Riley. "N, do you know who he is?" Riley asked N. "Yes, I know who he is. He is my father named Ghetsis. He is one of The Seven Sages as well as the leader of Team Plasma." N replied and Lily hid behind Virgil. Some Team Plasma grunts entered and noticed N and Lily. "There they are!" shouted one of the Team Plasma grunts. "It's no use hiding now," N said. "Leave them alone!" Ash shouted and Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, and Pikachu used thunderbolt. Team Plasma escaped and everything went back to normal.

"Thank goodness those fashion freaks are gone," Max said. Everyone started laughing at the same time. "Did anyone happen to notice that N was missing?" Iris asked and everyone stopped laughing. Everyone ran all over town looking for N. "Let's all split up to look for N," Officer Jenny ordered. "Great idea Officer Jenny," Dawn commented. "_When there's a mystery to be solved, Detective Cilan is there to solve the mystery," _ Cilan announced confidently. A few hours later, Cilan was discouraged. Everyone came back with bad news. Nobody found N anywhere.

"Are you looking for someone?" A man with dark hair and a brown coat asked everyone. "Oh hi Looker," Officer Jenny said. "Yes. We're looking for N," Virgil said, although he didn't need to give a description because Looker met N before. "Did you happen to see Team Plasma?" Looker asked everyone. "Yes, we did see Team Plasma," Riley replied. "I'll tell you what happened," Officer Jenny said. "I'm sorry to inform you, I have to go. I have a mission to complete," Looker said. Cilan was in even more despair. "But however, I might know where N is. He might be in a cave not too far from here," Looker said.

"All right! Let's go defeat Team Plasma!" Cilan yelled confidently. "Um... Cilan? You're forgetting someone," Lily said after she face-palmed. "Who am I forgetting?" Cilan asked. "You're forgetting that N got captured. Do you have a plan?" Lily replied. "No, I definitely don't," Cilan announced and everyone sweat-dropped. "Well, I recommend that you have a plan," Looker said. Looker then walked away, leaving everyone to figure out a plan. Everyone then decided to go to a cave. Fortunately, Team Plasma was there. A few Team Plasma grunts laughed. "Why are a bunch of kids here?" The Team Plasma grunts laughed at everyone. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Ash asked Team Plasma angrily. "Mega Charizard use flamethrower!" A few Team Plasma grunts ordered. The mega evolution Charizard obeyed the Team Plasma grunts. Everyone avoided the attack. Lily happened to notice that N had his hands tied behind his back. The Mega evolution Charizard was about to use flamethrower again. 'Oh no, we're doomed,' Lily thought.

"Leave them alone!" Looker shouted. "Why should we leave them alone?" The Team Plasma grunts asked Looker. He didn't even have an answer for the question that the Team Plasma grunts asked. "A Pokemon shouldn't be used to hurt anyone or anything. What you're doing is simply deplorable," N said. Ash ended up running around in the cave like a maniac. Without thinking, Lily ran over to N and untied the rope. A Team Plasma grunt threw one pokeball and a Zangoose used "Fury Swipes" which everyone avoided.

"Thank you for rescuing me," N said. "No problem," Lily sarcastically replied. Lily tried her bast to stay calm and she miserably failed to do so. Suddenly, the cave was filled with smoke. Team Plasma must have used like about a million smoke bombs. No one could see through the smoke

**Finally! I got finished typing this! The next chapter _will_ be sad. ;-; The plot is confusing so I am going to fix it if I can. I'm glad Spring finally arrived! I don't know about you but I was tired of Winter! If you guessed Spring is my favorite season! Tell me what you think! Remember to Read, Review, Favorite and Follow! If I made a mistake such as saying I instead of Lily please let me know! You can review and read if you don't have an account. I was writing the story in Lily's point of view and decided to change it. And also starting from now on I'm taking requests for my profile! PM me or review and ask me a question(or more)! *I will only answer certain things. The section will be called "_Frequently Asked Questions"_ The questions will be in bold print and the answers will be in normal print. I will also give you a shout out! I will be honest about the answers.* So that's all I have to say. I have to go... :( I will be back with a sad chapter. LOL I left you guys on a cliff hanger again! This is becoming so long it's like a paragraph already! Ok, I'm using too many "!" ._. I really shouldn't keep leaving you guys hanging. I have to go so... BYE!**


End file.
